The exterminator
by Scorpina
Summary: the anger and resentment some people have against the M Class is no longer hidden. As a loud mouth TV blow hard encourages the people of the city that only humans should be heroes, the M Class gets targeted, especially Garou's kids. But there's one person who is willing to take it a little too far!
1. Chapter 1

The exterminator.

Chapter 1

Despite what his Internet name was, people didn't know it was his true name Chip Hacker. It has been a long, tough road for Hacker, despite his life falling apart around him. He was on the verge of a fantastic new weapon, a sonic wave machine that would be able to destroy monsters with sound in an instant. He had taken the larger, industrial machines used now a days, but managed to shrink it down to a portable back pack device. It required two hands to use it, but also a battle suit to wield and carry this great weapon.

It was just shown to Bofoi just over a year ago, Chip was thrilled to learn that he would be getting grant money to fund his project. He was so excited he sold off his house, every possession he owned just to get started on the project until the grant came through.

Then, the incident happened.

Despite it kept hushed by the Heroes Association. Chip learned through one of the members, McCoy that Metal Knight… Bofoi was no longer considered a hero and had gone into hiding after the incident with Garou's family.

McCoy was even the one who broke the news to him. "It has been decided, there is no money going towards your research anymore. Bofoi was the main supplier of this grant money, with him gone, it is no longer doable."

"Please, there has to be something! ANYTHING!" Chip begged. "I have nothing left, I have no where to go. I sold everything just to get this project off the ground! Please, help me out here!" he begged.

"It's out of my hands. Good luck with your future endeavors." The phone line went dead. Chip froze as his heart sank. Dread, despair and anger soon filled him. It was all for nothing! His blood, sweat and tears were all for nothing!

"Damn it! Damn them. Those sick monsters. They took everything from me!"

He had nowhere to go, no money, no home, nothing to his name. Chip spent nearly a year wondering about, until he happened to come across an abandon laboratory. It became his home ever since. There were materials, supplies and notes he could use. Although he did fear the day when the person who owned such a magnificent lab would return. Yet, as time passed, he found no one came back.

Not a soul.

Chip made due. He found enough materials to create his sonic gun, it was in perfect working order too! Yet the weight of it was something he still had to contend with. He was making his notes when suddenly the computer in the room went off. He froze as a man appeared on the screen, yet his face was shadowed. "Who are you?" it demanded.

Chip froze, it was the lab owner, or was it?

"Uh… I'm Chip Hacker." He explained. "Is this your lab? I'm sorry, I am just a little down on my luck right now…"

"I've been observing you."

Chip once more froze to the news. "You… you have?" he asked.

"Indeed," the shadowed man appeared to attempt to look behind Chip. "I see that you have been creating a new weapon of sorts."

He nodded. "A portable sonic wave gun. I hope to make it powerful enough to kill a monster!"

"Kill a monster you say?" the man paused as he appeared to lean back in his chair. "Perhaps an arrangement can be made."

"Arrangement? What kind of arrangement?"

"I want you to test this weapon on monsters, but not just any monsters. No… I want this tested on the M Class Dragons!"

For a moment, a brief smile came over Chip. "You don't say…"

"I will fund your research, I will provide you with whatever materials you need to create what needs to be done. I want this weapon tested on the M Class Dragons. I want to see the results as well. If you do well for me, I will be sure to reward you. I do request one thing, the final test for your device, you do yourself in person!"

It was an odd request, yet he agreed to it. "So, you want me to aim to kill?" he asked.

"More or less. I want the family of Garou left in tact as much as possible. Left alive, in other words. The others, I can take or leave, but if they can survive I will use them as well. But one may need to be killed in the name of science."

The news could have made Chip happier. "You got yourself a deal!" Suddenly, his phone blipped. He checked it to see there were funds in his once empty bank account. Millions of yen have been transferred! More than enough to get started on a far more superior weapon. "I do need one thing, battle suits, as many as you can find and spare for research purposes."

His donor nodded. "Very well, I will obtain those for you. I expect results Mr. Hacker. Do not disappoint me." With that, the computer screen shut down.

Chip was grinning from ear to ear. "We'll call this, project exterminator!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Friends… fellow human beings. We know we live in a difficult world. For one, nearly very day or every other day there is a monster attacking the cities. Not all at once thank goodness, not since that horrible monster association. But monsters still remain and they still come to destroy our way of life. But… I must ask this. If monsters are the reason why we need Heroes in our lives, then why on earth has the hero association allowed MONSTERS to qualify!"

"This blow hard, I hate this guy."

"They why do you keep watching him, Snek?"

"I don't know, it's like watching a train wreck, you can't quite look away. Not to mention, I think he's the one stirring the pot as of late with the people in the city. You noticed that there are some assholes that won't leave us alone? Or they are trying to make a scene?"

"Yeah…" muttered Suiryu. "It's bad enough we get those kinds of people on our date… Alley and I have been going steady for a while, but these people are really killing the buzz!"

"I've seen them post posters of Garou and his family, calling them the next monster association." Said Max. "Then they post posters of us, stating 'why aren't we cured?' making it appear that there is a cure but it's being held back on us."

They turned back to the TV. "Friends, I say this to you. If you need to be saved, do not look at the very beings who seek our destruction. Turn to the HUMANS actual human beings! I mean, how could we the people have forgotten the sins of one Garou… the human monster, the hero hunter, the level dragon threat!"

"Really? He's digging that up?" question Max.

"And look at what Garou has done in recent years. He turned a promising young heroine one Shuriken Star… into a monster herself? Why? Because he required a mate! Why did he need a mate… he wanted to reproduce!"

"Seriously?" demanded Suiryu.

"Now friends, we all know that it is nature… nature give us these… urges. Reproduction is one of them, by all means, every living being has these sorts of instincts. However, I draw the line at allowing monsters like Garou to be allow having such a privilege of reproduction! He already has! Which leads me to believe this. We are all aware of the three martial artists in their prime, Biting Snake Fist Snek, Lightning Max and of course, the most prominent of all Suiryu! These three great men… taken down and turned into monsters in their prime! Why? It is simple, and yet no one has had the courage to say it. Garou's daughter needed a mate!"

Max sprayed the coke he was drinking from his mouth all over the living room in shock. Suiryu cringed at the news, Snek… laughed. "Really? He thinks I was a candidate to be a mate for Alley? I'm older than her father for God's sake!"

"Yes, this is the reason why I believed the three were turned, why it just so happens she was in the audience with her father as the martial artists become half monster. It was for her to have a mate of her own. After all, what better possible selection could she have other than the brightest and strongest in the martial art world?"

"Serious? Is he serious about this?!" demanded Max.

"He's been spewing this shit for a while." Said Snek. "He's been going on and on about the tournament and how we're not human yet."

"Tonight, my viewers. I want you to know, I want you to understand that I will ask the tough questions. I will find the answers, I will not lie to you, and I will tell you how it is and how we the people can take command of our own destiny once more! I say this, we do not trust this so called M Class of 'heroes', no we do not speak of them as if they are. For all they are… are monsters! Until tomorrow, I am Gus Limbo! Goodnight!"

Snek turned the TV off, he turned to the three and rolled his eyes to it all. "He's been feeding the masses with this crap for the past few weeks. Ever since this new network went on the air it's all been anti monster this and take down the M Class that. I watch to make sure they aren't getting out of hand. So far they are fueling the few to take action. If they get a legion of idiots, we're in trouble."

"Snek, have you had issues as of late?" asked Max.

"Yeah, just yesterday in fact. Some guys approached me and demanded to know why I wasn't human yet. Tried to explain it, they didn't believe me and began to call me a traitor. I betrayed humanity by becoming this! You think this would be my first choice?"

"I've been called out on it too," said Suiryu. "Every time Alley and I go out, they yell at her that I was turned so she could have a mate. We aren't that serious in the relationship. I know to take this slow… or Garou would eat me!"

"He would too," snickered Max. "There is a little good out of all of it though. Every time I see those damn posters go up, it's the regular people tearing them down. Kids are even tearing them down and ripping them up. At least we know we haven't lost everyone's trust."

"For now, again, we got to be careful around these nut jobs. I would keep an eye on the kids most of all!" said Snek.

The others agreed.

Snek stood and stretched himself out. "I'm calling it a night…" he paused as the twin's bedroom door opened. They two crept out of their room, clenching their toys and blankets. He rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, nightmares again?"

Draven nodded. "Please…" he whispered.

Snek sighed. "Got to go…" Snek slithered to his room, he paused and turned to the twins. "Come on, but we aren't doing this every night!" he warned. He sprawled himself out first, taking up most of the room until the twins came in. They climbed up on to his back. From there they tucked in and fell right to sleep.

"They will out grow this… just keep reminding yourself, they will out grow this." Snek muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunter was out and about with Genos and Saitama. Despite everything that has happened and his run in with Amai Mask, he started to appreciate what they were doing for him. Neither one had to take him in, neither one HAD to help him at the request of his parents, yet, there he was with them. Despite what Saitama has said about not teaching him anything, Hunter has learned quite a bit.

He has been spending a lot more time with the two to say the least. He is hardly home anymore and yet perhaps it was for a good reason. He has seen the uprising of idiots as of late in the city. Many knew now he is the son of Garou, there were those who too exception of him walking their streets. It felt just like old times when people were hocking rocks and garbage at him when they learned who he was. Yet, when they saw he was with Genos and Saitama, many times, the people backed off.

Especially when Genos confronted them fearlessly!

One incident happened when they went out grocery shopping once more. They were on their way back when someone threw something towards them. It just missed Hunter, yet as the tin can bounced along, he knew right away it was aimed at him. He turned and saw a small legion of people. "FREAK! You don't deserve to walk our streets!" one man yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Cover up that demon flesh!" called a woman.

Hunter growled but continued on, yet when they people grew louder and got brasher, it was time to stand his ground. Hunter was about to turn, when Saitama stopped him. "No…" he said gently. "Besides, you got someone watching your back."

Over his shoulder, Genos stood and confronted the crowd. "You are all believe in the ideology that if one is not human, they do not deserve to walk among you, is this correct?" he asked.

"He's a damn monster, he's the son of a monster. What do you think?!" one man yelled.

"If that is your logic, then I am not to be among you either. I am not human. I am a cyborg. If you insist on this belief, then perhaps you need to consider who else you target and if that target is worth acquiring," suddenly Genos began to power up. "Is this your course of action?"

"We aren't after you Genos! You were human once before, he never was!"

"His parents were human once before, and now since they are not, it give you the right to come after the children?" he questioned.

"Step aside Genos, this isn't your fight!"

His weapons began to power on. "It is now my fight, for you target a fellow disciple of Master Saitama!" He took a fighting stance. "I am ready when you are"

The people froze; he was going to fight them head on without hesitation… just for Hunter. Saitama even stepped in. "Now, now Genos, there is no reason to waste your weapons on them. They aren't worth it anyway."

"You're going to lecture us Caped Baldy!" snickered the men.

"Lecture? No, lecturing you would require you to listen, and think about what I have to say. I doubt you are capable of doing either one. No, I think I will warn you. I won't stop Genos next time," he said.

"Why are you two even with him? Huh? What is the purpose of that freak learning from either one of you?" one woman shouted.

"Who said he's learning from us?" Saitama said. "As far as you know he is, but what if we are also learning from him… did you consider that? He has taught Genos a thing or two, really lets him live up to the name of The Demon Cyborg."

Their faces suddenly when white. None have considered the idea of Genos learning from someone like Hunter. "Perhaps it is best you take your leave. Odds are not in your favor." Genos warned.

The people disburse, they were quick to go separate ways and leave the three alone. Hunter marveled at them, despite everything they stood up for him. "Thanks…" he said.

"Don't mention it…" suddenly, Saitama froze. Genos then sensed something too, lingering behind them.

"Motion detection, it's not human!" he said.

Hunter turned as he saw this big, bulking thing coming down the street! It possessed a battle armor body suit, and held a massive weapon in its hand! "What the hell is that thing?" Hunter said aloud.

"Exterminator… Exterminator… Destroy all monsters… targeting… target loc…"

BASH

Hunter jumped as the machine was destroyed with one punch! Saitama had enough of being followed around and destroyed the robot with one shot. "That thing was getting annoying." He said.

"Was that… targeting me?" Hunter asked.

"Probably? I don't really know. Let's go home. I'm starving!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Garou and Melee were called to the Association in City A once more. Sitch was concerned with the recent media reporting of the M Class, he wanted to get their feedback on the issue at hand. "We have been told that this particular news outlet is targeting mainly you Garou." Sitch explained.

"Nice to feel wanted." He muttered.

"They are trying to instigate tension among the people, bringing up the past and impacting the future. What I don't understand is who is doing it and why."

Melee paused. "What has Sweet Mask been up to?" she questioned.

"That's low, even for him," said Garou. But then he paused. "So what has Sweet Mask been up to?"

"To my knowledge he has been working on his movies, his songs and other activities. He has recently dropped his complain about the M Class Dragon, but he was very determined before."

"Oh that subject isn't dropped by any means!" said Melee. "I worked with the man, he hold a grudge. He will not stop until that grudge is taken down and out by his standards. No, he's waiting for something."

"Be that as it may, he's been quite and I would like to keep it that way for the time being."

They continued on until they reached Sitch's office. At his desk a hologram appeared. "Are you aware of this man?" he questioned.

"Oh, that's the loud mouth, Gus Limbo," said Garou.

"Indeed, he's the one that has been instigating the recent public attacks on the M Class. He is stating that you are the new monster association forming under the nose and protection of the Association."

"Us? The monster association? Please," sighed Melee. "Coming from a man that appears that he is only capable of lifting a hot dog to his face!"

"Be that as it may, he's reached out to quite a few people. There are those in the public who believe what he is saying. Right now, he is claiming the reason why the martial artists were turned was for Alley to have a mate."

The two froze to the news. "Like hell I would want Snek dating my daughter!" Garou yelled. "If that were true, yeah I would have turned Suiryu, no one else!"

"He is making these claims aloud, since he is aware of Alley being the one working on the cure. He is also demanding that the martial artists be turned back, for the sake of their humanity. He believes the longer they are monsters, the more they lose their human aspect and perspective."

"Isn't there a way to shut this guy up… without beating him," Melee questioned.

Sitch shook his head. "We take any action against him now, it will just make it appear as if we are trying to hide something. If we allow him to continue to speak, it will insight more hatred for the M Class. At the moment, I am at a loss."

Garou's arms crossed. "If I see this asshole in public…"

"We do nothing!" scolded Melee.

"What do you mean we do nothing? You heard him spew the hatred he has towards the family and us!"

"I have, but remember. If ANY of us strike him, it will make him a martyr for his cause, and when that happens, that's when the people will turn on us." Melee took hold of Garou's hands, she looked him in the eyes and said. "We just got the people on our side, there are those who will never change their perspective about it, that's fine. But we cannot betray the trust of those we have gained!"

He growled. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"I'm not always right, but I try to be." She corrected. "But if he comes after our kids, then yes, send him to hell!"

"That's my girl," purred Garou

"Ahem!"

The two paused, forgetting there they were. "Sorry Sitch, you were saying?" asked Melee.

"In any case. I am advising you both to keep a low profile, continue your duties as heroes, however if confronted, please for all our sake, leave the situation as soon as you can to avoid any bad publicity!"

There was a smirk on Garou's face. "It can't be THAT difficult… can it?"

Suddenly, someone burst into Sitch office. "Sir, we have a situation!" Sitch left the room, however Melee and Garou curiously followed him out. The staff member pulled out a tablet and showed Sitch a breaking story. "There has been a confrontation of one Lightning Max in City I. There were a small legion of men who brought women and children with them to confront Max!"

"Are you shitting me!" Garou said with a growl in his voice.

"Sitch, is Max okay?" questioned Melee.

"The story is ongoing, it's the same station Gus Limbo is on. They are trying to instigate a reaction out of him!" the Associate Staff member explained.

Garou turned to Melee who nodded back, they were about to leave when Sitch called for them. "WAIT!" he said. "If you go, this will add to the problem…"

"But Max…" protested Melee.

"We need to wait. Max isn't one to strike when cornered by people like this. He will know what to do."

Garou hissed. "Why give them the satisfaction? I want to scare the hell out of these idiots who think they can just come along and confront us like this with a mob mentality!"

"Garou, we don't have much in the way of options…" Sitch explained. "Please, trust me on this."

He didn't want to, Garou wanted to go and help Max before things got out of hand. Yet as he felt Melee's hand slip into his, he turned to her. With a reluctant nod, she agreed with Sitch. The more they interfere the more it fuels the cause of these people. They watched on with Sitch as the situation played out…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max was in City I, just patrolling as usual when he decided to take a quick break. He heard of a small little stand that sold sweet desserts and figured he could use a little sugar boost. Jumping down from the power lines, he landed on the street below, looking for the cart he heard the other heroes talk about. Yet, as he walked about, he found the posters again.

"The new Monster Association" with the faces of Garou and Melee.

Others were. "The legions building" and it was the pictures of the kids, even Draven and Goliath!

"How did they get the twin's photo?" Max wondered aloud. Either way he tore down the flyers and crumpled them up.

"HEY!" someone yelled.

Max turned and saw a man staring at him angrily. "Who said you can rip those down? Those are informing the public!"

"Informing them of what? Slander? Lies?" Max questioned.

Yet the man began to stare at him funny. "Lightning Max… it really is you isn't it?"

"No, I am wearing metal plated skin for the pure hell of it!" he replied sarcastically. "Look buddy, I don't know what these posters are trying to prove…"

"HEY EVERYONE, IT'S THE TRAITOR! THE HERO THAT BECAME A MONSTER!"

"Wait, what?" demanded Max.

Next thing he knew, there were people gathering in small numbers. "Yeah, it is. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, the once great Lightning Max, now a monster!"

Max was confused, even more so when this small mob began drawing in people who were not even part of their cause! "Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" one woman said. Max was going to interfere until more and more of this small legion began grabbing random civilians and drew them in closer.

He realized what they were doing… they were going to make sure Max couldn't shock any of them to get away! They used innocent people as shields and make it appear they have great numbers on their side! Max was getting back into a corner. There was nowhere for him to go. He can't use his electrical power without hurting innocent people. Worst still, when he gets cornered, he starts surging. He couldn't let that happen! He took one of the tentacles out to ensure he didn't shock anyone by accident, but it didn't help the cause.

"Ew! Look at him, he has extra limbs!" one person shouted.

"What are you waiting for traitor? Are you going to shock us? You going to electrocute the masses so you can get away?" one man demanded.

Despite how tense he was, Max kept calm. He was able to control the surging electricity in his body and prevent anyone from getting hurt. "No," he said. "I'm not going to do a thing. Go ahead, whatever you wanted to do, just go on and get it over with," he said.

Suddenly, they froze. "What do you mean? Come on you monster, fight!"

Max refused, he put his hands behind his back and kept them there. He wasn't going to do a thing.

That's when those pulled into the mob began to fight back. One woman elbowed the man who grabbed her right in the stomach. "I told you to let go of me!" she growled.

Others began to resist, but the mob was quite strong. "HEY!" came a voice.

Every head peered over their shoulder, on the other side of the street, an assortment of A Class heroes appeared, Stinger leading the charge. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"A Class heroes! Take out this monsters!" one man in the mob called.

Stinger peered through the masses and saw Max. "You mean take out one of my own friends?!" he demanded.

Max watched, as those who held people in place were quick to release them, then, they scattered like rats! Max sighed with relief, those who were held against their will were quick to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Did any of them hurt you?"

"Max, I am so sorry…"

"I'm okay, I was more concerned about everyone else!" said Max.

Stinger was quick to check on him too. "Dude, what the hell was that about?"

Max shook his head to it all. "Where do I begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Left…. Right…. Left…. Right…."

Snek sighed to it all. As Melee and Garou were at the association, he was left with the twins… again.

Even though they have older brothers and a sister, the three were never home. Alley was at the lab, Hunter was with Genos and Saitama. Pac went off on his own, no one really knows where he goes anymore. Max goes out on patrol often, which leaves Suiryu and Snek. "Come on you two munchkins! Spent some time with me! I'll teach you some cool stuff!"

"NO!" the twins protested and began to inch closer and closer to Snek. "We stay with Snake!"

"Snake!"

Suiryu rolled his eyes. "But, Snake needs a break too. He's had you for the past week! Come on. Let me play with you. I can be just as fun!"

"NO, SNAKE!" They shouted once more. They went one farther as the twins then clung on to Snek and refused to let go. "I want to stay with Snake!"

"ME TOO!"

Snek sighed to it all. "Thanks for trying. Looks like I'm stuck with them… again."

Suiryu apologized once more and vowed to try and make it up to Snek, but the matter was settled. Snek has the twins and is responsible for them.

Although they have grown on him, Snek would still like a break from looking after them. It's not always easy either. He made the mistake of letting them walk along side him, only to have the two take off in different directions. Since then, he has made them sit on his lower back if they want to go anywhere with him and they stay there until he tells them other wise! "Where are we going Snake?" questioned Draven.

"Yeah, where are we going? What are we doing?" chimed Goliath.

"You'll see when we get there!"

The two were impatient, they wanted to know where they were going, what they were going to do, if there were snacks involved and how long they would be out in the city. He would be asked a million questions by the two and still more would come out of them the second he answers them. And yet, he knew they were at that curious phase. They went from five-year-old children and began to appear and act more like 8 year olds. They were reading on their own, but still liked to be read to. They could write and draw, but their curiosity was one that Snek had trouble with. Everything fascinated them, they want to discover and explore it all! Problem was, there were two of them and one Snek!

He paused for a moment and found a playground. "You kids want to play for a little bit? But no tag! Remember what happened the last time?" he asked.

"Playground! Playground!" they cheered.

It was one of the few places he could take the twins without worry, despite everything going on, there was a respect in this particular park. It also helps that just a few weeks ago, Snek took down a level demon that was devouring children in this very park. He even went as far as shoving himself down the monster's throat only to strike the uvula. It regurgitated all the children before Snek killed and ate it. Since then, the mothers in the park always welcome him and the kids.

He slithered in with the twins then gave the nod. "Off you get, go play." The two slid off his back and rushed to the playground equipment. It wasn't long until Snek realized the other children had spotted him in the area.

"SNEK!" they called.

"Damn it." He growled. Next thing he knew nearly half the playground kids were trying to climb him! "Hey, hey! I am not playground equipment! Knock it off!"

The parents came over and quickly shooed the kids off of him. "I am so sorry about that!" the mothers would say.

"I'm getting use to it, but still, damn it do I look like a jungle gym!?" the mothers would giggle as they invited him to join them near the benches. Snek would coil up as the ladies would talk about their day, but when they started to talk about coffee and where to get a good one, he was all ears! He even gave his two cents worth on his favorite places and learned of other coffee bars to try out! Everyone was playing fine until he began to feel it in the ground. Snek got defensive.

"Something wrong?" one of the women asked.

"Yeah… malicious intent…" he muttered.

Over his shoulder he saw them; a small band of people staring into the playground oddly. They were pointing and nodding oddly before they decided to enter. "There they are! The little bastards of the human monster! The abominations!"

Snek hissed. "Excuse me ladies." He was quick to place himself between the small mob and the children. "Hey… that's not the kind of language you use around kids!"

The mob wasn't the least bit surprised. "Well if it isn't the human snake himself, Biting Snake Fist Snek…"

Snek smirked. "Yeah, so you know who I am, question is who the hell are you?"

The legions only smirked. "We are for the people! We know what really goes on, and we are here to make a stand against the monsters that are infesting our world! Starting with those little bastards!"

They pointed to Draven and Goliath. Snek glared at them. "Those kids… are under my protection." He warned. "You make any sudden movement towards them, I will strike you down where you stand!" he warned.

The mob stared at him oddly. "You know, for a moment, I thought there was still a bit of the real Biting Snake Fist Snek left in that disturbing horrific body… looks like I was wrong! The Snek I knew would be fighting monsters that are a threat to society… not babysitting them!"

His arms crossed. "I still fight monsters… I EAT them too. How about you leave now, besides, you don't want to look like a bunch of jackasses in front of kids now, do you?"

"Why don't you make us leave!" one man challenged. "Make us go, and let's see how fast the people turn on you for striking unarmed civilians!"

There was a coy grin that spread across the former A Class hero. "Makes you leave? Oh, that's simple enough…" He turned. "Ladies, these guys over here what to cause a scene in front of your children! They are swearing in front of them too!"

It didn't take long for a legion of mothers to rise, upset to say the least as full grown adults were about to cause a fight in front of young, impressionable minds. Snek smirked to them. "You may think you're smart, but I am much smarter." He said. He slithered back, just in case if someone were dumb enough to try and do something. Luckily for him, the mothers were quick to push these people out and ensured they stayed out of the park.

Goliath and Draven came running. "Snake… who are they?" asked Goliath.

"Don't know kid, don't really care either. But those ladies there are heroes. They stopped a fight from happening!" he explained.

"Wow…." Whispered Draven.

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too Snake!"

"Yeah I guess it is time to get you two some lunch. Okay, let's get you some lunch! Hop on." They were quick to jump on to his back, they bucked him a little all the while happily chanted.

"Lunch, lunch, lunch!"

"I am not paid enough for this." Snek muttered.

He slithered the opposite way of where the mob was escorted out. He got the kids a good meal, a small noodle bar was open and offered some good grub. "Noodles! I LOVE noodles!" called Draven.

"Guess we're having noodles," said Snek. He opened the flaps and placed the boys onto the stools before the noodle bar.

The cook turned and smiled. He wasn't the least bit startled to Snek, he gave him but a nod as he turned to the boys. "What can I get for you?"

"Two house specials please, and three green teas, two chilled," said Snek. He took his small bag off and paid for the meals. The boys were patient and waited for the lunches to be made. They watched as the man worked his magic. The noodles flew into the air as they were flipped, sautéed and plated with veggies and meat mixed in. With the food before them, the boys said "Thank you for the meal!" and were quick to dig in and devour it.

"My goodness, hungry young boys!" the man said.

"That ain't the half of it!" Snek laughed.

As the boys ate, Snek got an idea. "How about I get you two new clothes?"

They were confused. "Mom makes ours, we don't need any new clothes!" protested Goliath.

Draven however looked at his. "You mean mom doesn't make everyone's clothing?" he asked.

"Finish your lunch and I'll show you." The boys finished up. They hopped on his back once more as he took them to a store. He looked through a few windows until one caught his eye. He paused at a store that appeared rather promising. He slithered in and told the boys to look about and find something they may want to wear. Goliath and Draven were off like a shot, exploring the clothing and seeing what they liked. "Snake, I found something!" called Draven.

There are a few methods he has to telling the kids apart. Draven has a small solid strip of hair that's white just above his ears on his head. He has highlights of white as well, but these strips were most noticeable compared to his brother Goliath who has highlights of white throughout. Snek slithered over and saw Draven found a little outfit with a picture of a snake on it. "Can I wear it?" he asked.

"You can try it on," he brought Draven to a change room and waited, but now he has to figure out where Goliath went! It wasn't too hard to find him, he looked for the racks of clothing and a small parting within them. Something or someone as moving about, thinking it was more fun to run through the clothes than to try them on. Snek rolled his eyes as he snagged Goliath on his second pass through the rack. He was giggling as Snek coiled around him and pulled him up and hanging him upside down. "Ah, that's where you went to! Come on kid, I am trying to get you something nice to wear!"

"Snake!" called Draven. He turned as Draven came out in his outfit. It fit him perfectly and gave him just enough room to grow.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"I'll get it for you."

"Thank you Snake!"

"Now change back so we can keep those cloths nice and clean," he then turned to Goliath who continued to giggle as he hung upside down in Snek's coil. "As for you, we need to find you an outfit!"

"Don't want one!" he protested.

"You don't want your own clothes?"

"NO!" protested Goliath. "I got plenty!"

Snek rolled his eyes. "Stubborn like your father." He sighed. "Draven got new clothes. He has one with a snake on it!"

Suddenly Goliath appeared interested. "Do some clothes have other things on them?"

"Let's look!"

Flipping him right side up, Snek placed Goliath back on the ground and allowed him to look about. They began to sort through the racks, when something suddenly felt off to Snek. He froze oddly once more. "Snake? Are you okay?" asked Goliath.

"Not sure yet, kid." But he knew it wasn't right. He wasn't too sure about the footsteps he felt since the store had carpet, it made it all the more difficult for him to read the moments around him.

"Look at the little freak boy! What you got there?"

Snek turned and saw a full-grown man staring down Draven who clenched on to his new outfit. He trembled at the sight of this man who continued to try and corner him. Snek hissed at the sight. Before the man could reach down, Snek dashed forward and placed himself between the two! It was so fast the man stumbled back in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snek demanded.

The man stumbled back. "MONSTER! MONSTER ATTACK!" the man screamed. People stopped and turned but weren't that concerned.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't go cornering a kid like that!" Snek said with a defiant hiss. "Get the hell out of here!"

The man slowly rose, but kept turning to the masses. "Isn't anyone going to stop this monster?" he demanded.

"That's Biting Snake Fist Snek! He ain't no monster!" one man yelled.

"Yeah! Back off, you're the one being a creep. Who corners a kid like that!" said a woman.

The man sneered. "You don't fool me for a moment. You are a monster, and those… things are monsters too!"

"I won't say this again, get the hell out of my sight!"

The man turned and stormed out. Snek had half a mind to kick his ass! He was not in the mood for all these confrontations today.

"Snake…" His heart broke when he heard Draven weeping. "I want to go home."

Draven was startled to say the least, he cleared the tears from his eyes. Goliath was oddly silent and worried for his brother. "Okay, let's get you your outfit, then we get you two home."

He paid for Draven's outfit before placing the twins back on his back and taking them home. Draven nestled into the bend of his back, trying to dry his tears. Goliath was angry. "Next time, I'll bite him!" Goliath vowed.

"Next time, I may just let you" said Snek.

This was getting out of hand in his mind, all because of that damn Gus Limbo. Snek needed to give this guy a piece of his mind!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"In front of the KIDS! WHO the hell do they think they are!"

Garou has never seen him so pissed off before. Shortly after getting home from their meeting, Snek was in a fowl mood and demanded to be taken out to hunt something down. It stunned Melee to say the least, but she let Garou take him to find something good. For a moment, Garou thought he was just angry since he was hungry, but it was far worst than that.

He told him everything that happened with the twins. As upset as Garou was, Snek was pissed off! It wasn't long until they found a level demon threat in a near by city. The Pig Butcher it called itself, and it aimed to hack people up into pork chops! When they landed, Snek insisted he take care of it. "I need to vent!"

With that, Garou stepped back and allowed Snek to do whatever he had to do. He didn't go to strangle it, instead he was unleashing his pent up frustration. Snek slithered up this monster before landing a shot to its head! The monster stumbled as Snek moved about, delivering stiff shots throughout the monster's body before it even hit the ground. He could hit hard too. Snek picked his spots, he struck and broke the collarbone on the monster, preventing it from using its arms, and then it struck down breaking its hips! Garou could hear bone snap and joints dislocated from where he stood. The monster appeared disorientated, also stunned to say the least, after all, how could a serpent man possess so much strength! The monster teetered; Snek had already gotten off of it and was waiting for it to fall. "I mean, seriously… KIDS! Full-grown men go up and want to scare the shit out of a couple of kids for what? Because they are your kids?!" he demanded.

It got to the point that the monster was nearly beaten half to death. Snek struck hard and fast without even realizing it! When it was down, he didn't hesitate. "Uh… you may want to…" before Garou could warn, but the monster was already half way down Snek's throat! He gave a deep gulp before turning back to Garou once more.

"Seriously, how are you not upset about this?"

"Snek, understand, we have been through this all before. Honestly, I am pissed off, just as much as you are. But Melee mentioned that if we act out against these people, we are only proving their point and motive to be true…" he paused as he noticed the monster moving about rather aggressively in Snek's stomach. "Uh… you going to be okay? That thing wasn't dead."

Snek glared down at his stomach. "I am too pissed off to care." He gave it a firm slap. His body continued to contract and cox down the beast deeper into his digestive track. "Enjoy the ride, asshole!"

"Okay, I think we need to find a way to get you to relax…"

"I'm FINE!" he snapped. Then he stopped himself, he began shaking his head to it all. "Damn it…"

"This will blow over soon enough, I know it will. But Melee is right about the whole thing, the more we act against them, the more we are going to provoke them. They will know they got under our skin and will continue to do so until we do something stupid… which I hope we don't."

Snek fell silent, and then he sighed. "You know, I would never would have expected you to take the higher road on these sorts of things." He paused. "Is this what the triplets went through too?"

"Partly, not as bad." Garou said. "Kid mocked them, parents let the kids mock and try and fight them. But it wasn't really to the point where the adults were going around and purposely confront them. Like what they are doing now." He shook his head to it all. "But we do as we did the last time, interfere when necessary, but avoid using force whenever possible."

Snek still shook his head. "And they called you the human monster?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"When you become a father, you don't have much of a choice but to take the calm approach."

Snek smirked. "No kidding…" he paused. "I am not going to take this lying down either, Garou. It's not who I am. I don't let jackasses walk all over me like this, or to those I respect!"

This surprised him. "You respect me?"

"More or less."

"Huh… I never thought I would hear that out of you."

"You may never hear it out of me again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night.

Alley and Suiryu were out having a date, it was a nice evening, the sky was clear enough to watch the stars. The weather warm but not too warm, and there was a street food festival going on! Alley always wanted to go to one, but never really bothered. Her brothers would rush her through everything, wanting to eat anything and everything they could before anyone else did. Yet with Suiryu he would take his time with her, they nosh on little bits of everything before moving along. "This is awesome!" she announced.

"I knew you would like it. You got a thing for festivals and gatherings don't you?"

She blushed. It was true, ever since he took her to the carnival, Alley has wanted to go to other places like it. Street fairs, outdoor parties, large events, she wanted to be part of it all! They were making their way over to another vendor. Alley was stunned to see the food he was offering. Scorpions on a stick! "Seriously?!" she said.

He smirked. "You are afraid of eating a scorpion? This is NOTHING compared to those monster cells you can digest without a problem!" Suiryu smirked and got two. He passed one over to her and took one himself. "Count of three." He said with a big grin on his face. "One… Two…. Thre…"

"You freaks!"

The moment was spoiled. Suiryu rolled his eyes as he turned to face a rather large and strangely dressed man. He wore a power suit of all things, ones reserved for military purposes. "Uh… have you really seen what you're wearing… and you are calling us the freaks?" he said.

The man snickered. "I have waited for you two to show up. I am not waiting any longer to take action. You can call me the exterminator!" he said in a sinister tone.

"We shouldn't fight here, if you are looking for one. Let's move it someplace else."

The exterminator snickered. "Too scared to fight me here? I'm not afraid…" he pulled out a large and strange looking weapon! He has to use both hands to hold it, but the tip of it was strangely spiraled. The people began to run for their lives as he fired! It sent out no beam, no bullets, nothing more than a sonic wave! Alley shoved Suiryu out of harm's way just in time, but the food vendor truck behind them burst to scrap!

"What the hell!" she demanded. "You could have killed someone!"

"Next time, stand still!" He took aim again! This time Suiryu stood and charged. He could avoid the blast easily, it took too long for this guy to pull the trigger! With that in mind, Suiryu took to the air and landed a single blow down on his machine. The gun snapped in two, as he was quick to knock the guy out with a single blow! He shattered the body suit and left the man nearly naked in the middle of the road! Still, the event upset him. "These guys are really starting to annoy me!" he said with a growl.

Alley agreed, every time they go out now, they are confronted by a small group of people or even just one. It makes her a little nervous, if people are starting to act out like this without fear of repercussions. She went to Suiryu's side and held his hand. "I'm so sorry about this."

He was taken aback. "Why are you apologizing?"

"It's because of me!" she said. "I know what is being said, I know they think you got turned so I could be with someone. Now… you're dragged into this."

He blew off the comment. "You really think this is your doing? Even if I weren't like this, we would still get that small band of idiots! Come on Alley, this isn't your fault. You can't control or fix stupid in people."

She smiled, but it still didn't feel right. Looking about, the crowds have left, the vendors too. "So much for our date." She sighed.

Yet something caught Suiryu's eye. He smiled and went to the blown up vendor trailer, what survived were the scorpions on a stick! He picked up two and passed one along to her. "We're not going to let that stop us from having an adventure!" With a grin he said. "One… two… three!"

Both of them opened wide, and bit down…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back at home.

"You see this good people? You see what the monsters are doing to us? They are turning people against people… brothers against brothers. Sisters against sisters! We cannot stand for this, we do not allow these monsters to divide us, we much unit against them! Show them…"

The show suddenly stopped, Gus acknowledge there was a phone call made to his show and insisted on taking it, much to the surprise of Melee and Max. "People don't normally call in, do they?" she asked.

Max shook his head. "But if they get through and they are fired up, he takes them on. He likes it when angry people call in, since he knows he got a reaction out of them. I wonder who had the guts this time around?"

"Greetings caller, are you with us or against us?" Gus questioned.

"What do you think you ignorant blow hard son of a bitch?"

Melee and Max froze. "Isn't that…"

Even Gus froze to the voice. "Is this…"

"Yeah! Biting Snake Fist Snek!"

"Oh shit, it got real!" said Melee.

"I have had it up to here with you and your slander. You want to talk about the M Class, then have someone from the M Class on your damn show! You want to know what's going on, I am more than willing to appear and discuss matters with you. Don't be spreading this shit about us, about Garou and his family to the masses when you yourself have NO idea what's going on!" Snek yelled. "If you are truly for the people, then allow the people to make up their own minds after you and I have a face to face discussion!"

Gus froze to the challenge, but then a smile came over him. "But of course! I would be honored to have you on Snek. After all, I use to live in City F myself, those were your stomping grounds weren't they?"

"They still are!" Snek protested. "I will be on your show on the condition that you broadcast live! No pre recording, no commercials, just you and me one on one, face to face. Deal?"

Limbo smiled. "Yes, how does tomorrow sound for you?"

"I'll be there!" and then he hung up.

Melee and Max froze as Snek came out of his room, he turned to the TV and hissed defiantly at Limbo. "He has no idea who he is up against!"

"Uh… Snek… you sure you are good to go on tomorrow? I mean… you just ate!" said Max.

Snek turned and stared at the lump in his stomach, he sneered at it, but got over the notion rather quickly. "Let's use this as a shock factor. Besides, I am at the point I don't give a damn. Then again, I'm beyond that point!"

The front doors opened. Alley and Suiryu came back from their date, yet their one were happy about it. "You two look like hell," said Snek.

"We went through hell. Some asshole by the name of the 'exterminator' tried to kill us!" said Suiryu. "He used this sonic sound wave weapon. It blew apart a food cart when he was taking aim at me! Took him out rather quickly, but still! Question is where did he get that stuff?"

"That's what I want to know, he wore a battle suit that was military grade, much like what the Paradisers wore. I was reading up on them just a few days ago looking at the battle suits. The weapon though… that's new," said Alley.

"What the hell is going on?" muttered Melee. "People are starting to turn on us left, right and center! This is getting out of hand!"

"No shit!" said Snek. "By the way, Alley, a favor to ask of you. Can you come with me to the TV station tomorrow?"

"TV station?" she asked.

"Guess who is going head to head against Mr. Blow hard on the TV?" snickered Max.

Alley was stunned so was Suiryu. "Really? You got on the show?"

Snek puffed out his chest proudly. "Damn right! I'm going to give that asshole a piece of my mind, but I got a feeling he isn't going to abide by the rules. So, I need you to do me a favor and work you Brawler magic!"

A devious grin, worthy of her father spread over her lips. "Whatever you need me to do Snek, I'll get it done!"

"I want to be sure this is broadcasted live, can you make sure that's done for me?"

Her arms crossed. "And here I was thinking it was going to be something difficult!" She said with a disappointing sigh, but her smile remained.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Have you seen this?"

Hunter paused as he stared at the TV. Saitama put it on that new channel that is pro human heroes and everything. They keep airing the Gus Limbo show, the man spews more shit than a busted toilet. "Yeah, doesn't help that the people who believe this crap are confronting me on the streets about it." He muttered.

"I am still trying to process those people's actions. Why would they do that?" questioned Genos. "You are not a monster that is destroying the city. You are a hero doing good for all around you."

"Try telling that to them!" Hunter paused from assisting Genos with the dishes. "They are confronting my family at any given moment, they are going as far as provoking us to see if we fight back, yet they are recording everything to a point. They won't show how they provoke us, they merely show what we do, how we react. I swear, I have half a mind to rip them all a new one!"

"No point," said Saitama. "If you look at it, you are just playing right into their hands. They won't stop if they get a reaction out of you. If anything, they will get more and more aggressive, which will bring more people to their side."

Hunter froze, he stared at Saitama who merely laid on the floor in his pajamas and appeared disinterested to what was on the screen. And yet, he was right on everything. "How the hell does he do it?" Hunter asked Genos. "He pegs every situation on the head!?"

Yet, he saw Genos writing down notes feverishly. "You may want a notebook of your own."

"No… I think I'm good." Hunter went back to the dishes but tried to think things over about today. "That exterminator robot… it almost felt like it was one of Bofoi's robots." He said.

"Metal Knight? Is he after your family again?" asked Genos.

"No, I don't think so. This is someone different. But who has access to this kind of technology?" he said aloud.

"So stopping them is pointless, since they are just going to adapt the robot isn't it?" said Saitama.

"And he does it again." Sighed Hunter. He needed to change the subject, but one came to mind. "Hey… Saitama… my dad said something to me before, that he offered you a spot in the M Class Dragons… why didn't you take it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The M Class, the one my mom and dad made when the Association came to them. You are only allow into it if invited by my parents. You were, but never answered them on the position. Did you forget or something?"

Saitama laid on the ground for a moment, scratching his stomach and appeared to be thinking it over. "Oh… yeah. They did ask me, didn't they? Huh, well I guess I didn't take them up on it, since I am not really an M Class kind of person if you think about it. Besides, I hear they got three new members."

"Not by choice to say the least. Their ranks got taken away and Suiryu was no longer allowed to take the hero test when they refused to go to that genetics lab." He explained.

"Oh. Well, I know I am going to be in S Class soon enough anyways. So there's no point in being in M Class. I'll be working next to your parents soon enough and Genos too!"

"I'm curious as to why you are striving to be in S Class, Hunter. If you are indeed entitled to be an M Class Dragon like your parents, then what is this for? Why try and be in S Class?" asked Genos.

"Curiosity is part of it. I wanted to see the process through with the rank system in place. It is SO FLAWED!" he announced.

"Indeed, I have seen how Master Saitama made his way from C to A Class, and yet despite everything he has done, he is not recognized as a powerful hero."

"I am noticing that too. Those who do well are bogged down; those who survive off the strength of others continue to do so. And those who can move up don't so others aren't given the same chance or opportunity." Hunter explained.

"Wise observation." called Saitama. "Well, it's getting late."

Hunter noticed the clock and agreed. "I better head home." Hunter just opened the door when Genos suddenly turned.

"Proximity alert!" he announced.

Yet the door was already opening and Hunter was leaving…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Garou was out alone at night. With recent events, he wants to be certain his finger is on the pulse of everything. Most recently he heard the rumors of someone calling themselves the 'exterminator' but needed more information. He went to see Genos for once.

As Garou landed, his son Hunter was leaving for the day. He paused at the sight of his father. "Dad?"

"Hey."

"Why are you here?"

"Just need to speak with Genos in private."

His son was confused but nodded, he called back into the apartment for Genos. "I'll see you at home dad," Hunter took his leave just as Genos walked out. "Garou? Master is a little busy…"

"I'm here to see you."

Genos paused but gave a nod. He closed and door and stood rather confused. "What is this about? Have I been training with Hunter to brashly?" he asked.

"No… I need to know if you have any idea on this person who has just recently appeared, by the name of the Exterminator. I have heard rumblings from other heroes, but no one has any information. I didn't know if perhaps you have any knowledge."

Genos paused as he tried to think things over. "I have encountered this exterminator, but I do not believe it is the same one you speak of. It was a massive robot that confronted us in the streets, aiming for Hunter. Master Saitama was quick to destroy it before it had a chance to take any action against Hunter. I too have heard from other heroes on this, yet they claim that it is a man in a battle suit. He has access to military style weapons, the battle suit for one cannot be acquired by regular citizens, not even heroes unless absolutely necessary and approved by the association. There is also rumors of a prototype weapon that uses sound waves to disable and even kill."

Garou nodded. "That's the extent of my knowledge on the matter too. What concerns me is that there is possibly more than one. If some nut job got hold of it, they can be taken out easily. Yet if a handful of them did, it's more difficult. I am more concerned for my family than anything else."

Genos nodded in agreement. "I will keep out a close observation on the matter. I will also keep a close eye on Hunter when we are training with Master Saitama."

"I do appreciate that. Thanks."

With that Garou took flight and decided to do a quick check of the cities in case there was something to eat. He had something earlier, but figured a snack before bed wouldn't hurt.

He peered down in the cities, yet caught an odd sight. There were police gathered in the middle of a street, he remembered about a street food festival that was to take place, and yet, the street was empty. He descended and was quick to see what was going on. The police gathered around what appeared to be a nearly naked man. "This doesn't make sense!" said one officer.

"I know, but witnesses confirm that this was what attacked!" said another.

"Hey…" Garou called.

The officers jumped at the sight of him. "Shit! Don't do that to us!"

Garou smirked. "Sorry, mind of I see what happened here?"

"Please do, the incident involved your daughter!"

He froze to the news as he got the details of the event. The man lying in the streets came out of nowhere, armed with a battle suit and a strange weapon no one had seen before. He took aim at Suiryu and then was aiming for Alley shortly after. "Suiryu was very quick to take him out and destroy the weapon, problem is, this guy hasn't moved, he's still breathing by the looks of it, but we can't lift him! It's like he's a thousand pounds!"

He took a closer look at the man in the street, indeed there was movement in the chest, yet Garou shook his head to it all. "It isn't human. It's a robot."

"What? Are you sure?"

Using his tail, he lashed the mid section of the man, tearing through the skin only to reveal metal and machinery. "Yep, robot. I didn't hear a heartbeat from it. Not to mention, even with a battle suit on, if he pissed Suiryu off enough, he would have died from that blow."

"But… why send a robot? Who would waste money like this on a battle suit, robot and weapon?" one officer questioned.

"Whoever is doing this, isn't out to make the kill, not yet. He's merely testing the waters without risking his own skin." He paused and growled to it all. "Damn it, he's testing my family and their capabilities!"

"Garou…" one officer said. He turned and face him. "If there is anything we can do, if we learn anything of this… we will inform the association and have them tell you directly. We don't need this kind of war going on in our streets! We trust the M Class Dragons for not only help us but the people we serve and protect, including our own families!"

He gave but a nod to them in gratitude, he thanked the officers for their time before heading for home.

It pissed him off.

"First the lunatics on the streets, now someone with too much free time and hides behind robots! I ate Bofoi for a reason! Who else has this capability?" A part of him wanted to go against Melee's wishes, he would go all night hunting his maniac like old times, show them no mercy and ensure they never come after his family again! Yet, he kept remember what she said. It will only insight the legions following the words of a crazed man on TV. It would drive their cause home and inspire others to rise up again them.

"We just gained the trust of a lot of people, we cannot lose it now. Not like this." Her voice kept echoing in his mind. He knew she was right, but still. He wanted to do things his way! For now though, he will listen to Melee and follow her lead.

He returned home, with deep cleansing breaths, Garou settled himself as he went in. Everyone appeared to have gone to bed for the night, yet in the darkness he heard it. A sobbing of sorts, it was one of the twins. He went to their room and found Draven on his bed, weeping over what happened today. "Hey Champ," Garou said gently.

"Dad…" he whispered.

Garou walked in and sat on the edge of his bed. He picked up Draven and was about to envelope him, but he refused. "No, I don't want that!" he protested.

"Oh?"

"He's a little afraid of the dark." Peering into the room was Snek, leaning against the doorway. "He doesn't like complete darkness,"

Garou was stunned. Despite being home, Snek knew more about the twins than him! Then again, with all the times he has gone out to hunt, the meetings he hasn't really been with the twins. Unlike the triplets, they were rarely far from him. Draven slipped out of Garou's arms and went towards Snek. Draven's arms grabbed on to him as he tried to bury his face in Snek's underbelly. He continued to weep as Snek picked him up. "It's okay bud, it was a bad day today." Goliath soon followed wanting to be picked up as well. With the roll of his eyes, Snek did so and held the twins.

"Three guesses where they are going!" he said.

Garou smiled and nodded. He followed the three to Snek's room. He watched from the door as Snek settled himself and then the twins. Goliath once more sleeping on the lump in his stomach, Draven sleeps a little closer to Snek, right in the curve of his back. The twins settled themselves and fell asleep. Garou shook his head to it all. "I had this coming, ever since I let them down to crawl around at the heroes association. I let them out of my sight for a moment and they nearly get stepped on… some father I am!"

"You didn't anticipate on them moving that fast. Hell I just saw them from the corner of my eye." Snek explained. But he sighed. "I guess they just feel comfortable around me… sorry about that…"

"This is what happens when I let them do what they wanted. I should have stopped them from going into your room, and yet, here we are."

There was silence between the two, yet Snek kept looking back at the twins. "I don't really mind it anymore, if anything, they made being like this a little more bearable. Not to mention keep things interesting for me." Snek reached behind him and found the blankets the twins usually dragged along with them when they break into his room. With Garou's assistance they got them covered up and ensured they kept warm.

Garou smirked, but then turned serious. "I am grateful for your Snek, you have been like a second father to the boys. I appreciate how you take care and look out for them."

"Yeah, well, if I didn't you would eat me."

"I wouldn't go THAT far!" but then he paused. "Then again…"

"Good night Garou," muttered Snek.

He smirked and closed off the door for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chip Hacker hated the call he had to make. He was to inform his benefactor of his progress on the weapon testing, but the results were not what he wanted to share. When his donor appeared on the computer screen, he took a deep breath and sighed aloud. "Tests one and two have failed."

He was half expecting his client to be furious with him, and yet, he appeared just as calm as he usually was. "As to be expected."

There was something he could report though. "However I am learning many things about these monsters. They are very cunning, quick and fast thinkers. It's not an all out attack, they plan their moves and strategy before striking. Yet the first of the robots was destroyed not by the child of Garou but the company he kept."

"We are aware of the first destroyed robot, and know that man who caused it. He is to be avoided at all costs. Therefore, if his son is near him, do not approach or even attempt contact or confrontation."

"Understood. I have gain the new parts you have kindly sent, the new weapon should be up and running and much easier to use than the last two prototypes." The man paused. "How did you come into possession of these parts?"

"That is not your concern, it isn't what we paid you to do. Now, continue testing as promised. When all tests are complete, the final one requires you to personally inspect the equipment and ensure its productiveness!"

"Yes sir…"

The computer screen turned off once more. Chip went back to work, until he got a notification. He had sent a third prototype out as well, yet found it too was destroyed! However, as he went over the video footage, he found the last image on it wasn't just his intended target. This exterminator went after the oldest son of Garou, yet the last image his robot too was of Garou's son… and a young girl! She was smiling from ear to ear, while holding on to a metal bat of all things! "This isn't possible! My robot couldn't have been taken out with that!" he stated.

Yet, the more he stared the picture the more he realized just who wielded the bat. "Wait a minute, that look…" he took out a book from the table, the old heroes association guide. There he placed the photo side by side. She shared his characteristic, but it was definitely a family member of Metal Bat!

Chip shook his head to it all. That was three down, but the four will be the final one. His weapon has been shrunken down enough to be wielded with one arm. The battle suit he made modifications to in order to increase its strength and out put. He smiled to it all.

"Now… I just need a dragon to test it out on…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Snek was waiting at the TV station along with Alley who appeared to be nothing more than a disinterested teenager. She wore black sunglasses to hide her eyes and make up to hide her scales from those who would peg her as the daughter of Garou. Snek was waiting by the green room as people walked by, stopping and staring at him every so often, especially the middle part of him. He was passing the time reading the newspaper. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," he would say to those who stared. They were quick to move on.

Alley leaned against the wall, appearing as if she were listening to her music. When in reality she already hooked her system up to the main control panels of the TV station. She was listening to the audio on the security system they had for Gus Limbo. "I don't want that freak live on my show! We are going to do the interview but won't be live! We will record it and make certain it appears to that monster that we did do was he said, but we will preempt it claiming he chickened out!"

Alley then nudged Snek, he turned as she gave him the signal. She nudged her head once a little higher as if she were merely acknowledging him in the hall. He got the message and folded the paper up. "So, go all out huh? Perfect." Snek said to himself.

Then his stomach acted up. He smirked to the notion. "That's just going to freak the hell out of him, so be it."

"Uh… Mr… Snek?" a woman said nervously. He turned and saw a stagehand approach, but she kept her distance. "They are ready for you…" she paused. "You do know we have a green room you could have waited in."

"I don't fit." Snek snapped back. "But thanks… by the way, your coffee is terrible," he slithered on towards the stage where Gus Limbo does his show. Alley decided to work her magic the moment he left. She wondered about until she found a production room, there they were already starting to do the preempting of the show. Tapping into her computer, Alley started the hacking process. The studio will see what they want to see, however, their show is indeed going on the air when Snek appears! It was nothing hard for her to do, but she was already grinning from ear to ear on how they will react when their plan to trick Snek doesn't work! Alley leaned back up against the wall and began to do her thing. People would walk by but assume she was nothing more than a teenage girl on her phone.

#

Snek waited off to the side as Gus Limbo did his speech. "Friends, I like to consider myself a man of my word. To listen to both sides of the story and know the truth will come out eventually. Today we have a guest. One of the so called M Class Dragons as asked to be on our show after calling in just yesterday. A man I use to look up to. A man many of us did, until the unfortunate event that took away our hero! Ladies, gentlemen, keep an open mind to Mr. Biting Snake Fist Snek!"

It was his cue, Snek slithered on as Gus took a seat at a desk. Yet the moment his eyes came upon Snek, he turned a whole different shade of white! It brought a smirk to Snek as he came to the desk, yet was unable to coil himself up. Gus kept peering behind the former A Class hero and the rather large lump in his stomach. "Uh… Is… is that?" Gus asked as he pointed.

Snek turned and gave it a small slap. "Was… a level demon monster,"

Limbo froze as Snek's stomach began to agitate and move. "It's… it's…"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too, thing still got fight in it." Snek then turned back to Limbo. "Now are we going to talk about what I ate a yesterday or are we going to get to the issue I got with you and your show?" he asked. Limbo quickly straightened up and proceeded on.

"Yes, well… it appears that we have a problem with the M Class, after all, technically, you are known as the MONSTER Class dragons… correct?"

"The name imples it so yeah, we are monster class dragons. Even if some of us are only half way turned. What of it?"

"Well, it's just that the people want to rely on HUMAN heroes to save them. It's not every day you have a monster on the side of the people now is it?"

"I get it, but the thing is how can people decide on what a hero should look like? I know that's how Amai Mask feels, a hero needs to be strong and beautiful… Apparently I don't fit that description, but I don't give a damn about it either. I go out and I do everything I can to help those around me, those in danger no matter who I am or what I look like." Snek adjusted himself a little a moved closer to the table. "I want to know where do you get your facts," said Snek. "With everything you have been saying about us. What evidence do you have that the M Class is far more damaging than what's going on in the world today?" Snek questioned. "I got to tell you, I think we are doing a damn good job! Did you know ever since the M Class has been established, destruction of cities are down 20%, mortality rates are down 45%?" Snek questioned.

Limbo shook his head. "You cannot take credit for all of that! The M Class did not do all of that!"

"No, but we contributed to it. We work on par with S Class and are willing to work with the other heroes when they need assistance. We are also saving the cities money on clean up, I mean Garou and I got to eat you know?" he said with a smirk. But then, the smile faded.

"What I don't understand is this. How can someone like you go and tell people it's okay to harm children?"

Limbo froze. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"I got proof. You are telling people that the children of Garou… are not children, so it is okay to attack them. You have said so yourself that Garou shouldn't be allow to reproduce and yet he has. But you think that should be taken away, which means, taking away his kids. Just the other day I got confronted by a group of people who were targeting his youngest kids for doing nothing more than playing in a sandbox! You think that's okay?"

"They aren't human!" Limbo protested. "For that matter, neither are you anymore!"

"I'm far more human than you." Snek snapped back. "I don't go out telling people what to do, what to think. I spent years, dedicating myself to the people of the cities, vowing to protect them. When I was A Class Rank 37, I did just that. I am not the same man I was before; I am the first to admit it. But I kept my promise to protect, and I still do!"

"You don't protect anyone!" Limbo snapped. "It's just convenient that you have to eat monsters to survive, that's not protecting anyone, that's looking out for your own interests!" Limbo smirked. "You don't even remember what it's like to be a hero do you? To be praised for doing your job, going home at the end of the day knowing you have used your skills for the better of mankind. Now, look at you. You sick, disgusting waste of humanity. What do you have now? Huh? You can't even call yourself Biting Snake Fist anymore! That was your hero name! What's your monster name now?"

"If Gus Limbo isn't taken, I would dibs it!"

Gus turned red in the face. Snek merely smirked to him. "Look Limbo, you can spin this anyway you want to. The fact is, me being like this pisses you off. I know it does, because it pisses me off too! I still look forward to the day I am human and whole once more. Until that day happens, I will continue to be a hero the people need me to be. Because let me explain this, if I was still at the hero hospital 'recovering' from this incident, I would be throwing myself the biggest pity party in the world. What kind of hero would I be if I had the power to do something to help those in need and yet refused to because I looked like this? I wouldn't be a hero… I would be a coward!"

Limbo shook his head. "You don't care that the world sees you as a hero rather than a monster, you defy the fact that I see it as unacceptable. You are suppose to be a human being, you are suppose to be cured of this and yet, you aren't. Garou must have tainted your mind so badly that you cannot see the damage done! It's all his fault you know!" Limbo said. "The whole reason you became like this is because of his sons, someone wanted to test on them, and instead you were tested upon in their place!" he paused.

"His kids, had nothing to do with that. It was just the wrong place, wrong time sort of deal. Whose to say it wouldn't have happened either way huh?" said Snek. "Have you even spoken to any of his kids? They are very articulate with their words; they are bright and wonderful to talk to. They helped the others and I through a lot during this situation. If it weren't for them, I don't know where I would be…"

"Then… his daughter… his only daughter who will no doubt need a mate of her own, yet there are none like her, or her brothers for that matter. How long will it be before the women are turned for his sons?"

Snek started laughing. "I still find that rich. You think I got turned to be a potential mate for his daughter?" he laughed harder, so much so he slapped the desk and accidently shattered the glass top! "I'M OLDER THAN GAROU!" he said, clearing the tear from his eye, he settled down. "Oh man, you think…" he snickered again. "I can't, this is too hilarious!"

"SNEK! If you are not going to be serious! Then get the hell off of my show!" Limbo demanded.

Snek settled himself down, with a deep breath he was calm. "Sorry, couldn't resist a good laugh, hadn't had one in a while."

"Do you think I am going to stand idly by and let the monsters association rise up once more? That is what the M Class is becoming, the new Monsters association! He is forging his own legions with children, they must be stopped!"

The smile on Snek's face vanished. "Okay, jackass you want to go there, let's go." Snek glared at Limbo. "This family has stopped more threats in the cities than all of A Class put together, I have no doubt about it. They have saved countless lives and yet people like you consider them less than garbage because of who and what they are!"

Snek shook his head. "I even looked down at this family at one point or another, but they have proven to me, and many others they are not out to harm people or to seek the praises of the world. They just want to help." Snek paused once more. "If you are going to continue to spew this slander, this shit for the lack of a better term, let me just say this. The day you come after a child just for who their parents are, YOU become the monster. I don't consider you human the day you turn your vengeance on a little boy. I warn you, and I warn those who follow your 'words of advice'" Snek said and used quotation marks. "Be careful who you target, just because we are reserved in public spaces, doesn't mean we are going to sit idly by and allow you to step all over us. I will state this now, if you come after the children of Garou, I will stand my ground… I will fight you!"

Snek paused. "The day you come after the twins, two sweet little boys, who I have the pleasure of knowing and helping to take care of… the day you come after them…" he froze as he tried to find the words. "I pray that you and your viewers are smart enough not to, if not… I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Is that a threat!?" Limbo demanded.

"No, a promise." Snek warned. "I want you to tell your people, your legions now, to call off their hunt of the kids, leave them alone. If you have a grudge take it up with their parents or me. Not the kids! Can we at least agree on that?"

Limbo leaned back in his chair. "No, I don't think we can. Garou and his family are monsters; monsters need to be erased from this world, by any and all means necessary! We cannot have these high-powered children wondering around, doing as they please. We cannot afford to have these children mix their genetics into the human gene pool! We cannot let any more of them exist! The more that come into this world, the more this world is in danger!"

"I would like to see what kind of hero you would be. Do you risk your life every day for those who may not understand who you are? Do you put your life on the line for those who consider you less of a being because of what you have become against your will?" Snek asked.

"I'm no hero!"

"No shit Sherlock," Snek glared at Limbo. "I would be careful if I were you, what if the day comes where there is only a M Class Hero around that could help you. Would you take it? Would we even bother? I hope you never have to find that out."

"I've had enough, get him off my set!"

"I'm going anyway, can't say it was a pleasure, but it certainly killed a lot of my day."

Snek turned to leave as Limbo began to laugh aloud at him. "You M Class are bigger idiots than I thought! Do you really think I would allow something like you on my show? I don't care if you were a former A Class hero, I don't care if you were human before! As far as I'm concerned you can rot in that body for the rest of your life, Snek! You were mediocre at best, hero wise, but does anyone really give a damn about you, Lightning Max or Suiryu? NO! Why? Because you have become abominations, just like Garou and his ugly clan!"

Snek turned as Limbo continued to laugh. "You may want to shut up," he warned.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started! I won't stop until your so-called M Class are gone and out of the hero association. I want to see you all suffer because you freaks don't deserve anything you are being given right now! So what if you save lives, so what if you destroy monsters faster than most heroes. I don't give a damn, the fact is, the people listen to me. For they BELIEVE ME, I could care less what becomes of them. I get paid either way. You… YOU have to care! You have to be there for the people if not, then you lose your rank don't you?"

"M Class has no rank." Snek corrected.

"Who give a damn? The fact is, you go out and do your little thing because you're a hero who cares aren't you? You care about the people who are in danger. Me, I'm rich! I don't have to!"

"You really will want to shut up now." Snek warned again.

"OR WHAT! NONE OF THIS WAS RECORDED YOU MORON! I TRICKED YOU"

Snek smirked. "Oh? Did you?" he asked.

Suddenly the smile on Limbo's face dropped. Alley came on to the set and took her sunglasses off. "YOU!" he shouted.

"Alley Brawler." She said and bowed before Gus. "I hacked your system earlier, despite your attempted preempt of the broadcast, your studio only appeared that the preempt worked… but I made certain the whole interview was aired live." She turned and nodded to Snek.

Limbo went a whole different shade of white. "You… you're bluffing!" he said.

"Oh I am certain you will find out soon enough!" With that Alley turned and walked out with Snek close behind. Who promptly flipped off Limbo on his way out!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"There is an outcry from the cities in recent days over one Gus Limbo. People have now called for the end of the TV station that broadcasted his show and boycotting all those who advertised. Mr. Limbo has since gone into hiding, refusing any and all interviews until farther notice…"

"Wow… Snek broke him. Well done!" said Garou.

Snek shook his head. "I didn't do anything, the asshole hung himself! Besides, it's not going to change everyone's mind, especially overnight." He paused. "Any word on that exterminator?" he asked.

"Sightings here and there, but nothing of importance. We are still being followed, that's for sure, however this guy is being careful. Reminds me a lot of Metal Knight…" said Garou.

"Could it be him?" asked Max. "I heard what he did to Pac, Hunter and Alley. What if he's trying to clear the slate sort of speak. If he can't test on them or your family, no one will"

"No, it's not him. Not his style," Garou explained. However, he couldn't help but notice an odd look from Snek. He kept quite and went back to his coffee.

"Either way, this creep is still out there, better to keep our guard up anyways. Besides, Limbo still has his devoted followers. They will carry on his cause either way, even without their leader live on air." Snek announced. He placed his coffee cup away before announcing he was going outside for a while.

Garou however knew he had to talk to him, there was that look in Snek's eyes. He knew something, yet, kept his mouth shut. He followed him.

Snek was at the back of the house, Alley made him a small lounge chair close to the ground where he can sun himself. One of the few snake like things he does from time to time, he could lie in the sun without fear of getting burnt, but the warmth does help his digestion. Garou approached cautiously, Snek's eyes were closed but instantly knew he was there. "What was that about?" Snek asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart rate spiking at the mention of Metal Knight. Last I heard he was in hiding, but whenever someone wonders about him or mentions him your heart rate changes just enough to be noticed. So… what's that about? He still gives you the heebie jeebies or something?"

Garou snorted to the notion. "I have no fear of Metal Knight," he stated.

"Yeah, I figured, but why does your heart rate change?"

"It doesn't change that much, can we just drop it."

Snek's eyes opened, he stared at Garou oddly, but smirked. "I am getting too good at this aren't I?"

"You're getting a lot better at reading people's movements in the ground, the changes in heart rate and pulses. You can tell a person's intent by their footsteps and can sense what action they will take. It's impressive."

"Still nothing like shooting lightning out of your finger tips, or moving so fast no one can see you striking!"

"You still have no idea as to how fast you are, do you?"

Snek however peered down his long, serpent body. "I don't think I was made for speed."

Garou rolled his eyes. "You haven't had to move fast. You didn't notice how quickly you took down that Pig Butcher monster, not to mention that was the first monster I have ever seen you take down without even strangling it to death. You defeated it with pure strength… and ate it alive."

"I won't be doing that again," he said patting his under belly. "That was… uncomfortable to say the least."

Garou smirked. "You are a lot faster than you give yourself credit for. I know, I've seen it!"

Snek sighed as he closed his eyes once more. "I'm done talking to you, I like to get what sunlight I can before…"

"SNAKE!"

"And too late."

The twins came running out of the house, they climbed up and jumped right on to his belly in an attempt to try to get him to play with them. "Snake, we want to play, come on, let's go play!" said Goliath.

"Please Snake! Please!"

"Snek wants to enjoy the sun boy, let him have some time to himself. He's played with you lots," warned Garou. He picked up the boys to give Snek some privacy.

"But dad! Snake's fun to play with!"

"Yeah! He's always plays with us! And I want to get new clothes. Draven got a new outfit, but I didn't!" protested Goliath.

Snek groaned. "I knew that would be my downfall. Fine! Okay, we will go get Goliath a new outfit."

"YES!" the twins cheered.

"You don't have to do it now," said Garou.

"Might as well, if not they won't stop asking me about it." He rolled himself back on to his stomach, Snek was up once more and took the kids from Garou. He placed them on his back and announced he would be back soon.

Garou watched on as the twins began to buck on him cheering and then saying "Left…. Right…. Left…. Right" as Snek slithered along.

"I think I ought to start paying him for babysitting." Muttered Garou.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Snek decided to take the boys to his old stomping grounds of City F. There they went from shop to shop looking for an outfit for Goliath. He had half a mind to see if the kids would wear a suit, but wasn't going to push them. Instead, he kept looking at the clothing as Goliath finally found an outfit he wanted. It was similar to Draven's but had an alligator on it. "It sort of looks like Snake!" he said.

"Kid, that thing has feet… I don't."

"But it looks tough like you!"

Snek rolled his eyes as he paid for the outfit, with that off his back, he got the twins to climb back on as he made their way home. But, he began to feel it again. In the ground there was something afoot. The vibrations were strange this time around, and not one he cared for. Snek was halfway down the street when they began to intensify.

"Snake?" asked Draven.

Looking about, he noticed all the people on the street. "Jump off kids, quick!" he said. The twins got down, but Snek kept looking about, people began to pause as the pressure in the air changed. None of them knew what was coming! "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he shouted.

People froze, yet when they saw it was Snek shouting, people dropped to the ground, just as a massive shock wave burst through! Cars flew! Debris and other junk flew past people, had anyone been vertical they would be serious injuries! Glass shattered and spread through the ground. Snek had coiled around not just the twins but anyone within his range. He felt the barrage of metal, glass and concrete bash up against his body. When the danger passed, he unraveled. The people he helped were grateful, yet the danger was far from over.

The streets filled with destruction! But there wasn't a single monster in sight. What caused this?

The citizen ran for their lives. Snek however stood at the ready, whatever triggered that was coming his way. "Snake… what's going?" asked Goliath.

"I got to get you two out of here, now!" Yet looking about, he couldn't leave, not just yet. There were people hurt, lying on the ground, some too scared to move. Snek took out his phone and made the call. "I need help in City F. I got people down, I got a possible threat level wolf or greater on my hands and two kids I cannot leave alone. Send whoever can get here! I will hold them off!" he hung up shortly after.

"You two, off!" he said. The twins were about to climb back on to him, but then slid off his back as he felt the threat coming closer.

"Snake…"

He turned to the boys. "We're about to play a big boy game of hide and seek. I need you two to hide someplace safe. Off the streets and out of harms way okay?" he said as gently as he could.

"Are you it?" asked Draven.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm it! Now go quickly!" he turned back around, he felt the twins move quickly far from where he stood. Snek was at the ready as the injured people were moved out of harms way as well.

Through the dust and destruction, he saw him. The so called Exterminator emerged from the smoke. However, he appeared rather different than the images Snek had seen. He walked more confidently, the weapon was smaller as he wielded it with one hand. "So, you're the asshole causing all this destruction. What the hell is your problem?" Snek demanded.

The exterminator smirked. Covered from head to toe in a battle suit, the only exposed part of his body was his mouth. Even his head was covered in a thick black helmet and a visor protecting his eyes. "Oh, no really problem, it did just as I thought it would. Lure out an M Class Dragon! It's nothing personal, I was hired to test out this equipment on you… you get the be the first lab rat."

Snek hissed as he stood at the ready, he knew he has to avoid that thing's blast at all costs, however he also has to be sure that the people were far enough away from the scene. "Hired? You were hired to wear that getup?" Snek questioned, hoping to bide some time. "For that matter, the last exterminator I heard was a robot!"

"Indeed, I made robots to test out the prototypes too, the last one was quite unstable, but I managed to work the kinks out. Now then, I hope you are prepared. This is going to hurt a lot!"

BLAST!

Snek weaved and avoided the shock-wave. Yet the destruction cased the buildings around him to crumble! It cut Snek off from the rest of the street. Chunks of cement and brick lay around him, there was little he could do to stop the destruction. However in the mess, it would give Snek a chance to break free if needed. He can climb rubble with great ease, but what of the people? Did the twins get far enough out of harms way?

BLAST!

In the distraction of his own thoughts, Snek took a full impact of the blast! He was thrown hard into the rumble! It began to collapse and fall on top of him, but he was quick to pick himself up and out of it, nearly shaking off the strike.

"Impressive that would kill a small group of people, yet, you shook it off?"

Snek hissed, despite how it appeared, he was hurting badly. His body was battered, he may have broken a few ribs but he knew he had to keep standing, he has to bide more time.

He has to strike back!

Summoning his strength, Snek made his move! He slipped and weaved through the destruction of the streets, he then realized how fast he really was moving! So much so that the exterminator was even caught off guard! Snek struck! One shot to the chest sent the exterminator flying down the street! He heard the body armor crack and the circuits within short out. He damaged it!

Snek was quick to follow up, he has to keep up the attack! He went in to finish off the Exterminator, yet, when he was in range once more, the exterminator regained his confidence, took aim and blasted! This time, Snek was thrown up into the air and landed in the rubble of the fallen buildings. This time, he couldn't bring himself to get up again. The blast shook him to his core, everything was hazy as his body trembled from the shock. Still, he tried. He tried to get up just once more, just enough to know that he bided the people and the twins enough time to escape. But he couldn't.

The exterminator regained his ground, he approached to where Snek fell and was laughing. "I had to turn this baby on full blast!" he laughed. Then he stared down Snek. "Huh, The mighty M Class Dragons? You should have stayed in A Class! Oh well, at least I am going to get some good snake skin boots out of this!" Snek's vision was cutting out on him, but all he remembered was staring down the weapon aimed right for his head…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BASH!

He didn't know it yet, but the exterminator just made someone angry, very, very angry.

He was hit hard enough that he thought for a moment that Snek somehow gained a second wind. Instead, when he picked himself up off the ground, he was staring down a very angry eight-year-old boy! "No one hurts Snake!" he said defiantly.

Goliath didn't want to play hide and seek anymore. After he heard the terrible sound and saw Snek thrown into the air, he knew something was wrong and went back. He stood on the rubble glaring down the exterminator. "You are a meanie! I don't like meanies!" Goliath said.

The exterminator laughed. "You? You are going to fight me? Kid, you are in my contract to take alive, but since you are a twin, I am certain killing one of you won't matter."

Goliath however began to feel strange, as his anger grew, so did he. His body began to ache. "Meanie… I don't like meanies!" he kept saying over and over again, until his body began to moan. His clothing tightened and tear off as his frame began to expand. His skin began to tear, black scales were quick to fill the void as he grew. "I… don't… like… **YOU**!" His voice deepened. His right arm began to expand, it overtook his whole body, until his chest started to swell out. His legs burst up and out with muscle, as the left arm caught up. His face aged and matured.

Goliath's body grew, bigger and bigger until he was nearly the same size as the exterminator himself! He gave off a deafening, and defiant roar of anger, but then, he howled.

" ** _BBBBBRRRRAAAAWWWWWLLLLLL_**!"

His voice was deep and shattered what windows remained in tact on the street, he shook the ground with his voice and stood at the ready. Suddenly, he ran! Rushing so fast that there was no time to react, no time for the exterminator to take aim and fire. One shot to the chest broke the breastplate of the armor and sent the exterminator down the street, this time, he bashed into the ground hard, his weapon tip shattered. The power pack broke off and crumbled in the streets. Goliath then walked eerily calm towards him, he was a boy on a mission, a boy that turned into a fifteen year old with the power of a small army in his arms!

The exterminator tried to get to his feet, yet as he did, someone stood behind him, just as big and angry as Goliath was. "You… hurt SNAKE!"

"Draven… it's your turn. I'm getting Snake!"

Draven reached down, his hand clenched over the helmet of the exterminator. One twitch of his fingers shattered it within his grasp! Draven stared down at the human who dared to harm his friend. "No! Please, don't hurt me! I didn't know it was that strong! I didn't know!"

"You… hurt…. SNAKE!" Draven said in a deep growl. "No one… hurts Snake!" he wrenched the exterminator to his feet and held him up to Draven's eyes. "I'm going to hurt you back!" He was about to clench once more, to send his fingertips into the temple of the man's head when he heard.

"STOP!"

Draven froze; he turned and saw his mother and father. Neither one could believe their eyes. Draven growled lowly towards them, and then turned his focus back to the exterminator. "Dad… mom… he hurt Snake!" he protested.

"I know he did, but hurting him back won't make Snake feel better." His mother explained. "Let him go, Draven. What would Snake do?" she asked.

He grinned. "Eat him!"

"NO!" she scolded. "You won't do that either. Draven… let him go and we will be sure he is punished for hurting not just Snake, but others as well."

He appeared reluctant. Draven stared at the man trembling in his hand, but he listened to his mother and released him. Instantly the man backed away.

Goliath returned, on his back he carried Snek, when he saw his parents though. He rushed towards them. "Mom! Dad! Help him! Please, help Snake!" he begged.

He passed Snek over to his father, just as they were about to tend to him, Garou picked up a strange sound. It came from the exterminator's suit. "Testing complete. Subject no longer required." Came a computerized voice.

"Wait! What! NO! NO!"

"We better run, now!" but it was too late. The suit went into self-destruct!

Draven turned, as did Goliath, they covered Snek as much as they could as the burst of power erupted from the suit! However, they were protected by their mother's esper power. The man was incinerated. The suit destroyed and so was a good chunk of the city block. "Dad…" Goliath whispered. "Is Snake going to be okay?"

Snek hadn't moved since the last blow that was dealt to him. He bled from the lip, nose and ears. His body appeared mangled, and yet he still breathed. That's what mattered.

"Let's get him home." Their father said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Garou froze.

After getting Snek home and comfortable, he stood there. Stunned to the twins who now stood taller than him! In his confusion, he turned to Melee. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" he questioned. "You promise me, they are my boys, right?"

Goliath and Draven did look like him, yet their faces were slightly fuller, their hair stood on end but was not in the same style as Garou's. It was shorter and more refined. Yet, his sons were also bigger than Garou too! Melee however was smiling from ear to ear. "I forgot to mention something about my family… they sort of stood out. You know those world strongest man contests that they do on TV? Yeah… that's pretty much all the guys born in my family. Why do you think they were the defenders of cities?" she said. "And as I explained, girls born in the family were rare, once in a generation rare. I was the shortest out of all my family members!" She left the room for a moment and came back with a photograph. She showed Garou it, and he was surprised to say the least.

Her family was massive! All the men were large burly looking guys, and yet Melee stood just up to their chest as everyone else towered over her. "So… your family genetics huh?" he asked and pointed to the twins.

"Yeah, and they aren't even fully grown yet!"

"Dad…" said Draven. He sounded like Garou, but his voice was much deeper. "Is Snake going to be okay?" Draven and Goliath kept looking back to Snek's room, worried for their friend.

"He needs to rest and recover, we will know when he wakes up again."

"He was really strong dad, he saved a lot of people… he was trying to protect us too wasn't he?" asked Goliath.

Garou nodded. "And you protected him in return."

The brothers were silent, but kept looking back to the room. "Is he comfortable? Does he have everything he needs? Can we do anything for him?"

"Now, now, you two know you need to let him rest. It's all we can do. For that matter, you two ought to rest up as well. You had a big growth spurt!" said Melee.

"But… we're not tired!" protested Goliath.

"I have heard that before… wait… where are we going to put them now. They outgrew their beds!" said Garou.

"We'll call Alley and see if she can make some adjustment before their bed time to their room. You boys take our room for now, rest up and then we will have dinner okay?" said Melee.

They were still reluctant to go, however after given the glare by their mother, they went to their parent's room and rested their eyes. Melee closed the door but appeared just as surprised as Garou was to their growth. "Damn, and this is what happens when my family's genetics kick in!"

Garou however kept turning back to Snek's room. "That should have killed him." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"The blast he took, that should have killed him. Snek's extremely sensitive to sound waves, part of his abilities right now. Anything at a higher decibel would damage him. What he took today… that should have killed him. Twice!" he explained. "He has no idea how strong he is…"

Melee nodded. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"That's up to him."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everything throbbed.

His head was killing him, his body ached, every inch of him felt as if it were pulsing in pain. He moaned aloud to it all, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to move. What really woke Snek up was the lack of a familiar presence that was usually in his room… well… two familiar presence. He just managed to open his eyes when he saw it. All around him were plush toys! "What the hell…" he muttered. Slowly, he looked over the sea of plush animals but found his room full of them. "Where the hell did these come from?" Despite the toys, he didn't see or felt the twins near by. Despite trying to break them of the habit of sneaking into his room to sleep, it was still strange when he couldn't see them. Snek tried to get up, only to cringe.

"GAH!"

His bedroom door flew open, he was startled by two giants standing in his doorway! "SNAKE!" they called.

He froze instantly. "Are you kidding me!" he demanded. "Draven… Goliath?"

The two smiled. "You woke up Snake! We were worried, it's been two weeks!"

Snek froze to the news. "Two weeks?" he asked.

"You got hit really, really hard. Dad said so, but the exterminator is no more, his suit blew up with him in it!" said Goliath.

Snek tried to get up, but couldn't. "Gah! I can't move… why can't I move?"

"Please don't Snake. Dad said you may have hurt yourself really badly. Do you want something to eat?" asked Draven.

Snek flopped back down on to the foam floor. "I could, but I don't know if I can if I can't get up."

"Hold on, we'll get dad!" the twins rushed from the door frame, he could hear them call with excitement. "He's up! Snake woke up!"

Garou came in an instant, he told the twins to leave for a moment as he checked up on him. With the bedroom door close, Garou looked over Snek. "Cracked ribs… head trama…"

"How could this have even happened? I thought you said I was stronger? How could I have been this badly wounded?" Snek demanded.

"You are sensitive to vibrations, remember? What that asshole used on you was a sonic sound wave device; it hit you to your core! And I take it you got hit more than once."

He didn't answer, and yet Snek appeared disappointed in himself. "It's the same shit, different body. I'm still mediocre. Even as a damn monster. I can't take a hit!"

"Are you even listening to me?" Garou demanded. "What you took, should have killed you. Had that hit someone like Max or Suiryu would have killed them too! That damn machine was meant to destroy monster with sound waves! He had it on the highest setting! Snek, you took a hit and you lived!"

He refused to believe it. Snek looked away still disappointed in himself. "Be honest… I ain't the strongest here in this house. Hell the twins just surpassed me! I would be at the bottom rank in M Class too if there was a rank…"

"Shut the hell up Snek," Garou said with a growl in his voice. "We ain't throwing that pity party. I told you, you took a damn powerful hit. It destroyed a city block, how the hell are you still breathing?" he demanded. "I'm going to get you something to eat, you are going to eat. It will hurt like hell, but you need sustenance to recover." Garou looked about the room and saw the toys. "The twins were worried sick about you. They wanted to be sure you were comfortable. In case you are wondering where all the toys came from."

Garou left shortly after, closing the doors, he left Snek to recover and have some time alone. Still, he felt down on himself. Garou was only telling him such things to make him feel better. He was weak and he knew it.

He did begin to realize his strengths, but even so, he felt as if he were not on par or equal to those around him. He felt lost in a sense. He was at the bottom rank in A Class, he feels the same as he did in M Class. Not getting ahead, nor really being seen as someone to be taken seriously. He could easily overpower people and heroes who decide to call him out, but for everything else. He didn't feel he was an equal in the M Class.

He rested his eyes for the time being, knowing Garou will be back to bring him something to eat. Until then, Snek tried to figure out the whole purpose of the run in with the exterminator…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Meanwhile…

"Mr Hacker has proven himself useful, pity though that he wasn't aware that after his project, there was no need for him any longer. Is the weapon modified?"

"Yes, it has been altered. We have discovered the basic base line needed thanks to the strike against Snek. It provide us with a good idea as to what power will be needed."

"So we have a baseline, good."

"We have determined that the sound waves are indeed effective, if we alter the polarity just right, we can extract."

"Indeed, how much will it extract though? We need all we can get from this family."

"I would safe to assume nearly 100%. However, I do strongly urge that we keep the three martial artists alive. Their power will only strengthen the cause. It doesn't hurt to have that extra power on hand either."

He fell deep into thought. "78?"

"I am considering our options on this matter. We must prepare for every variable. I will not befell like my counterparts before me. They made the greatest mistake in underestimating the family and their power. I will not make the same error or lack of judgment. We have everything ready? Even our esper blocker?"

"We have tested it on low powered espers, when activated it is enough to just block the power they emit, we have since attached a disrupter to throw off their energies. If the esper cannot sync their energy, the power is useless."

"Good, see to it that those are at the ready."

"78, how do we wish to do this?"

Once more, he paused and thought over the notion. "Take the sons first, the rest of the family will follow suit. I am not too concerned about the children. Our main priority is to take out Garou and Melee, they will fight until the bitter end for their children. It's best to drain them first than the children second. If the three others come, I can take or leave their energy if the can contribute anything to our cause"

"We will get started immediately. We have already dispatched a clone to the Brawler lab to leave a clue for her to find her brothers once we obtain them."

"The drones have been dispatched and are on standby to retrieve the children."

"Good, make it fast and coordinated. We cannot waste precious time. As for me, I am going to see the original…"


End file.
